


Reaction's to Teen Wolf

by justkitten3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkitten3/pseuds/justkitten3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen wolf Characters watching the show Teen wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw another fanfic with this idea and decided to do the same but with each episode. Enjoy!

The whole pack was rounded up in the Stilinski house. Apparently Peter, being the creeper we all love, found a TV show he insisted they all had to watch. No one really wanted to but Peter insisted. Stiles was warming up buckets of Popcorn while his dad fused over how he didn't know they were having company. Scott, Isaac, Allison and Kira were all huddled on the couch. Melissa and Chris were on the other couch with a spot saved for the Sheriff. Erica and Boyd were cuddled by Isaac's feet. Lydia and Jackson had the reclining chair with the twins by there feet and Danny happily in Ethan's lap. After the Popcorn and candies were handed out everyone took there seats Stiles sat on the pull out love seat with Derek, who didn't seem to mind the closeness. Peter and Coach, who were sitting on bean bags in front, told everyone to be quite as it started. 

The screen flashed on and everyone watched as they appeared to be a crime scene with dogs barking. But then the scene changed so they were in the woods with police flashlights searching the area. Then the scene changes to a house, the McCall house to be exact.

Peter paused the show and looked back.  
" Why is my house in this TV show?" asked Scott. The whole room wondering the same.   
" This TV show is actually our lives but on a show, it's weird" responds Peter.  
Everyone goes silent as Peter pushes play again.

Everyone sees on-screen Scott in his room working out earning him a few whoops from the group. Then everyone watched as he walked outside with a baseball bat. Suddenly Stiles pops on the screen upside down.

" What the heck are you doing upside down?!" asked Kira who was very confused.  
" Well... I really have not idea" stiles says chuckling as he made a joke bout dead bodies.

After a while of watching the show everyone saw the Sheriff drag Stiles away and leave Scott in the woods.  
" If you would've told me Scott was with you it would have saved everyone a lot of trouble" Sheriff muttered.

On screen Scott walked the thought the woods and suddenly was hit by a herd of deer which sent his inhaler flying.   
" Scott those things are expensive " groaned his mother.   
Scott had the decency to look a little apologetic.

Everyone watched as Scott searched for his inhaler with the light from his phone and when the body flashed in the screen the girls all yelped and Stiles hid his head in Derek's shoulder when the Alpa attacked Scott.

" Wait you could hear me talking to my mom outside ?" Allison asked When on screen Scott handed her a pen.  
\-----------------------------------------

" Derek you're so socially award !"  
Stiles said when the scene they first meet finished.  
" Shut up!"

\---------------------------------

" McCall why are you in that guys swimming pool" Coach asked   
The rest of the groups just laughed.

Coach was supper happy when he showed up on screen   
" I'm Awesome" he mumbled.

\----------------------------------

On screen Stiles was doing research when Scott walks in and he and Stiles start arguing. Then Scott punched Stiles into a wall. Stiles set his chair up and there were claw marks.  
" Dude I didn't know I clawed up your chair " Scott said shocked   
" Oh don't worry I sent you the bill for a new on" Stiles Laughed.

\---------------------------------------

 

" You used Allison's jacket to make Scott stay away from my daughter" Chris stayed looking at Derek when he nodded.  
" Well um Thanks" he said.  
Stiles smiled to himself maybe the could all get along.

\-----------------------------------

" Does anyone else notice that Stiles is only trying to help Scott, yet all Scott cares about is Allison" Erica asked.  
" Yeah what's with that Scott" Lydia asked.  
" I pay attention to Stiles" Scott says very much a fended.  
" Yes, but not this season" Isaac said.  
\-----------------------------------

" We'll watch the next episode tomorrow" Stiles says as everyone files out of the house. Sheriff looked at Stiles.  
" Werewolves, how the heck did you deal with them" 

" I have no idea"


	2. Episode 2       Season 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Coach who's Greenberg" Sheriff asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sense you're all awesome here's tow chapters in one day!

This time the while pack met up at Lydia's, which her mother absolutely loved.( note to sarcasm).  
Stiles told Everyone to settle down when Peter announced that he was going to start the next episode.  
" Why are the Twins and Kira here if there not in this Season, and why the heck is Coach here?" Jackson asked pointing to each person he mentioned.  
" I think they'll like to see out past or history or whatever" Scott responded.  
" It's actually kind on interesting " one of the twins mumbled as the screen flashed on.  
" Second Chance at First Line?" Erica asked after she notice the title.  
" I like it, it fits " Scott said.  
We continued watching the show.  
\-----------------------------------------  
" Coach who's Greenberg" Sheriff asked.  
" Dad don't ask that " Stiles mumbled.  
" Why?" Sheriff asked back.  
" Greenberg is - 

 

\---------------------------------------

On screen Scott attacked Stiles, then Stiles sprays him with a fire extinguisher.  
" How did you know to spray him with that?" Melissa asked clearly concerned with him attacking Stiles.  
" I don't know but I was better than nothing " Stiles responded.  
" Hey Scott" Sheriff called to him.  
" Yeah?"  
" Try and kill my son again and I'll personally deal with you" Sheriff replied threateningly.  
" You would face a werewolf for Stiles?" Aiden asked the Sheriff clearly surprised. ( Having Deucalion as your only father figure must have been different than our good Sheriff)  
" Son, I would face the whole god damn pack "  
Stiles walked over and hugged his dad.

\----------------------------------

Mrs.McCall was asking if Scott was on drugs and he asked her back.  
" Mom have you ever taken drugs" Scott asked.  
" I was young once" 

\-----------------------------------

"Coach, You thought I was dating Scott?" Danny asked appalled at what he saw, he curled closer into Ethan's chest.  
" I knew you were gay, and Scott looked gay so..." Coach responds.  
" I'm not gay!" Scott yelled.  
" Hem !" Stiles faked coughed and pointed to Isaac.  
Everyone in the room looked to Isaac who was fuming and looked like a cute puppy who was trying to be mad but couldn't.  
Scott got up walked over to Isaac and picked him up sat down then sat Isaac on him lap, cuddling into the boy.  
" Danny, McCall and Lahey. Stilinski are you gay too?" Coached asked.  
" Bisexual !" Stiles answered.  
" So many people on our lacrosse team like guys we may need individual looker rooms"

\--------------------------------

On Screen Scott and Stile were digging up a body in the Hale property.  
" Why the he'll dig you guys dig up a wolf!" Everyone shouted except Derek and Boyd who never really did say anything.

\----------------------------------

'Sheriff Stilinski: So you lied to me?  
Stiles: That depends on how you define lying.  
Sheriff Stilinski: Well I define it as you not telling the truth. How do you define it?  
Stiles: Reclining your body... in a horizontal position.'

There was much laughter filling the room after these lines were shared.  
" Ha I'm never going to lose an argument again!"

\------------------------------------

" You hits my son with your car!" Melissa yelled at Chris.  
" He jumped of the roof and into my drive way!" Chris yelled back. 

\------------------------------------

" Here's another scene where Stiles is trying to be a good friend and all you care about is Allison" Erica points accusingly at Scott.  
" Not true!" Scott yells.  
" Oh Hun, it's so true" Lydia and Mrs.McCall say almost in sink.  
Stiles just mumbled something from his spot right next to Derek.  
" Jackson's a crappy friend to Danny all the time!" Scott says trying to change the blame to someone other than him.  
" Hey!" Jackson yelled.  
" Jacks, it's true and you know it" Danny laughed at his friends misfortune.

\-----------------------------------

" Aaaaawwwwww" Kira, Erica and Lydia say when Allison a Scott kiss for the first time.  
" Poor Stiles tho just awkwardly standing there"

\------------------------------

" The dead girl was you're sister ?" Ethan asked sounding very apologetic.  
" Yeah, yeah she was" Derek responds without my emotion. Stiles squeezes his hand for some comfort.  
Stiles and Derek aren't a couple but anyone would be blind to say they didn't look like one.  
" Sorry man, um you to Peter " Ethan says as the show finishes up.

The group decides to meet up in four days at the McCall house hold to watch episode three.

Lydia walks everyone to the door when Jackson turned to her.  
" Have a good night" he said before walking out the doorway. 

" You know what I think I will"


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Do any of you guys play Baseball?"

The whole group was gathered together in the McCall house hold.  
Sheriff Stilinski was working so he couldn't attended nether could Coach. Melissa was rushing around the house searching for chairs so that everyone could sit in the living room and watch the show.  
Scott was passing out bowls of popcorn and candy to everyone that wished to have some.  
" Hey dude do you have any blankets"  
" Stiles you already have two! How many more do you need!" 

\----------------------------------------

On screen Allison and Scott were making out when Scott wolf out and attacks Allison. 

" Holy Crap!" Someone in the room yells. Everyone in the room looks shocked.   
A few seconds later they find out its a dream. 

" Man you're dreams are messed up" Danny mumbled while everyone nodded in agreement.

\-----------------------------------

Sheriff looks at Scott.  
" You're the one who ripped up that bus" 

" You're the one who punched my locker" Jackson said.

Scott again look ashamed.  
\----------------------------------  
Stiles: Maybe you caught a rabbit or something.  
Scott McCall: And did what?  
Stiles: Ate it.  
Scott McCall: Raw?  
Stiles: No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven.

Peter paused the TV.   
" Werewolf Oven?" He asked.  
" Don't ask" Stiles replied 

On screen Mr.Harris- " Let me know if the separation anxiety get to be too much"

" Wow I knew Mr.Harris was tough on kids but that's straight out rude" Coach says. All students in the room give him a look that flat out says 'You're one to talk'.  
\-----------------------------------  
On screen group are talking about going on a double date, Bowling.  
Jackson- " You know what else sounds fun, Stabbing myself with a fork" 

" Wow Jackson aren't you a joy"

" Shut up Stiles" 

\----------------------------------  
Stiles- You're a terrible bowler   
Scott- I know.  
Stiles - " God it was like watching a car wreck. First to turn into the whole group date thing, then out of nowhere comes that phrase 'Hanging out'. You don't hang out with hot girls, it's like death. Once is hanging out you might as well be her gay best friend You and Danny can start hanging out. 

The whole room burst out laughing at Stiles little rant.

" Why does every time my name comes up it's only becouse I'm gay, that's not the only thing about me" Danny says offense dripping from his tone of voice.

" Don't be offended Hun it's you're best quality" Lydia says, ignoring the glare Ethan sends her way. 

\------------------------------------

" Sheriff Love the shades" Peter said as on screen Sheriff walks in the animal clinic with a police dog.

" Stay away for my dad Peter" Stiles says as everyone refocused on the scene in front of them.  
\-------------------------------------

Scott McCall: Could you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?  
Derek Hale: Yes.  
Scott McCall: Could I kill someone?  
Derek Hale: Yes.  
Scott McCall: *Am* I gonna kill someone?  
Derek Hale: Probably

" You really are blunt aren't you" Melissa said as she watched her on screen sons face turn into one of fear and worry.  
Derek just grumbled.  
\----------------------------------

Scott McCall: Someone needs to keep watch.  
Stiles: How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?  
Scott McCall: Because there's only two of us!  
Stiles: Well, why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin all the time.  
Scott McCall: Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time.  
Stiles: Not even some of the time?

" What? I'm Batman, Erica's Cat woman and Scott's Robin, nothing weird about that" 

" Who am i?" Asked Peter.

" You can be the Joker" 

\-------------------------------------

" You didn't kill that man, you tried to save him" Kira says smiling at Scott.

" See !" Scott says staring at his mother.  
\--------------------------------

Allison Argent: [about Jackson] Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit.  
Lydia Martin: Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit.

" You don't-" Jackson starts to say.

Everyone in the room yells a chorus of ' Oh ya she does'.  
\--------------------------------------

" Der why does everyone make fun of our dead Family?" Peter asked 

" Don't call me Der" Derek sneers.

" People just like to hurt other and dead family really hits home" Stiles says. Everyone nods in agreement.

\-----------------------------------

On screen Derek is in the room of the man who was attacked.   
" Hale "   
Derek- How do you know my name.  
" I'm sorry"   
" I'm sorry" Dead. 

" You're the one who shocked that man to death" Mrs.McCall stares at Derek in shock.   
Derek mumbles something that sound like' I didn't mean to'

\-------------------------------------

Melissa McCall: [after almost hitting Stiles with a bat] Stiles! What are you doing here?  
Stiles: What am I doing? What are you doing? Do either of you even play baseball?

" Do any of you guy play baseball?" Isaac asked. 

" Nope"

\--------------------------------------

On screen Derek and Scott fight.

Off screen Melissa gasps at her son and growls at Derek.   
Stiles gasps at both of them.

On screen Derek- " I'm not the one who bit you" 

" WHAT?!?" Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Danny yell.   
( Boyd didn't yell but he was just as shocked, Let's assume none of them knew)   
" You guys didn't know that?" Stiles yells, then turns to Derek " How come you didn't tell them?!" 

" Never came up" Derek replies.

 

The show ends and everyone who was there just sat unmoving.   
" Melissa can we just stay for the night" Issac grumbled.

" Sure"


End file.
